My Disastrous Life
by valiantqueen94
Summary: Living in with a gay Senator for a father, a playboy for a brother & a psychotic mother would drive anyone mad. Add in 2 seductive Uchiha brothers, a hot Hyuuga and a couple of murdering fangirls & what do you get? A recipe for a disaster! SasuNaruIta
1. Preface: I hate my family!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters Kishimoto does!

This story contains explicit content which means yaoi people! This is my first time writing a fanfiction story so please be patient me, please!

Me: Sasuke say 'On with the story please'

Sasuke: Hn

Me: My dearest Sasu-chan, I am the author so do what I say! *glares*

Sasuke: *Turns on Sharingan* Chidori!

Me: Ahhhhh! Help me! Naru-chan!

Naruto: Oh Kami! I'll say it! On with the story please! *rolls his eyes*

* * *

My mum always told me that when I was born my father was so proud of me. She told me, "Your tou-chan always showed you off to his friends, and we were so happy you were born" My parents were the golden couple, the ideal family and the perfect parents; but underneath it all was the dark secret that none outside the family knows of, not even their closest friends.

My father was a homosexual; in simple words he's gay. My mother, Kushina knew it but she kept on loving my father whom was always cheating on her with his other friends. After all, my mother was nothing but a baby machine to him but when I was born that's when their already strained relationship started to show. Their friends and family were starting to notice that my parents were always in an argument; they all tried to make my parents be a couple again but they each time they tried they just failed and made it even worse.

My father's looks didn't even help the situation at all. He had spiky dark gold hair that looked like he just got out of bed, according to my godfather Jiraiya and cobalt blue eyes that were bluer than the skies itself. He had a tall, muscular body that looked like he was dipped in golden caramel, to match his already gorgeous face. I inherited my golden looks from him but I'm not proud of it at all, no I hated my father for divorcing my mother just to continue his relationship with _them_. I despised my brother, Kyuubi for supporting him. He was supposed to be Momma's son as he's the first born son but no because he rather be Daddy's little boy. Stupid aniki.

It's been years since I've seen my dad and brother seeing how I chose to live my mother. Now I have to go and live with them for six months! I can't believe mother agreed to that especially since I loathe them. Well it's too late now, I have to bear living with them. This is going to be a disaster…

* * *

If you like this please review! Thank you everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: My mother attacked a man!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters Kishimoto does! This story contains explicit content which means yaoi people!

Me: Hello people, thank you so much for the reviews. *bows*

Itachi: Hn, yes, isn't that right otouto. *smirks*

Sasuke: *Growls* whatever aniki, I will still beat you and win Naru-chan's heart!

Me: You two! Save the fighting later! Itachi will you do the owner?

Itachi: *smirks* Here's chapter one as promised and do enjoy the story about my Naru-chan!

* * *

Chapter One

"Naru-chan, wake up!" A feminine voice shouted from downstairs. I groaned as I tried to burrow down deeper into my soft duvet. My mother kept calling for me until finally, she decided to shut up and I could sleep to my heart's content.

"Naruto if you don't come down in 5 minutes, you will feel like you never felt before and you know I keep my words, dattebane!" My mother yelled. I sat up straight away, my eyes still dazed and sleepy with a drool trickling down the corner of my pink pouty lips. I rolled my eyes then raised my hand and scratched my messy blond hair.

"Kuso!" I exclaimed to myself. I slowly like a man with arthritis got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom. After 4 minutes, I got out looking fresh and ready but still in my ramen pyjamas.

"Naruto, you have a minute before I come up there and deal with you!" My mother threatened. I groaned again and slapped my hand to my forehead. "Kaa-san, I'll be there, dattebayo!" I shouted back, before going down straight to the kitchen.

In the kitchen stood a beautiful red-head woman whom was cooking pancakes and Belgian waffles in the stove. Uzumaki Kushina turned around and smiled at her youngest son. "Come on eat before you go to the airport." She told me before bring the enticing pancakes and delicious Belgian waffles the immaculate soft red 84 inch round table which is surrounded by white china porcelain plates. It was a gift given to her by my father and I still don't get why she keeps it. I mean sure it's expensive and was handmade from China but still, doesn't it hurt her to see the gift given by _him_?

I sighed. "Kaa-san, I don't get it, why did you agree to this?" I asked her softly. She froze. I braced myself for another lecture from her as she turned around to face me. My mother looked at me with her soft green eyes and gentle smile. She gave a sigh.

"I know you probably don't like this but please do understand that I already forgave your father." She told me with a little mirth in her eyes. "Besides don't you think it's a little bit hot?" My mother continued teasingly. I blanched. Then I slowly backed away from as big sparkles suddenly appeared in her eyes. Sometimes I hate having a bi-polar for a mother as I sweat dropped at the scene before me.

"Please don't mention yaoi in breakfast or I might barf" I said as I went to sit in one of the white chairs. She only smiled as she sat opposite me. We both ate in silence with the sound of silver utensils clanging from our use. I bit into my waffles and decided that this is simply heavenly. A sudden thought entered my mind; once I get to Konoha there would be none of my mother cooking her special pancakes or her delicious waffles. I frowned; this is not going to be so good at all.

* * *

_In the Whirlpool Country Airport_

We arrived at the airport just in time for me to board the airplane for my flight to Konoha. My mother walked beside me; her long red hair loose as well as wearing a beautiful white dress which makes her soft emerald eyes stand out. She is truly beautiful but is a true psychopath I thought to myself when a man suddenly bumped into her without saying sorry; and my mother being a raised in the elite, decided to teach him a lesson he would never forget. I flinched as my mother kicked him in the balls without mercy.

"How dare you! Have you not got any manners to say sorry at all?" She shouted at the poor man. Her soft green eyes turned to hard chips of turquoise with a sadistic gleam on her eyes. My eyes widened. Damn! Her psychopathic side is coming out and this isn't good especially since we are in public. I ran quickly to her side like a cheetah.

"Hahaue, leave the poor man alone" I told her whilst worriedly checking the man for any injuries. From what I could see, he bore no injuries except a blow to his ego. I nervously gave the man a smile. He blinked at me fearfully, his 6 foot frame shaking with fright. I chuckled inwardly at the sight. In these moments, I really love seeing my mother's victims frightened; it makes my day a lot sunnier.

My mother gave me a smirk. "But Naru-chan, I'm just starting" She protested. I gave her a droll look. Like hell I'm going to let her continue!

"No" I said firmly before pulling her away to the check in point. As we passed my mother's unfortunate victim, who promptly pissed in his pants but we're just going to pretend that a full grown man with the height of Goliath _did not_ pee in his carefully pressed pants, at all. I gave me a bright smile.

"Do forgive my mother, she's a little bit psychotic," He nodded quickly, relief in his brown eyes. I dropped my smile as I leaned forward. "But if you mention what happened today to anyone, I will hunt you down and make you beg that you have never crossed paths with me at all." I threatened him with a dark tone and I knew my sky blue eyes turned to icy chips. He squeaked at me which I translated that we had an understanding. I pulled away and gave him a fake blinding smile.

"Good, well its nice meeting you, Ja ne!" I told him and pushed my mother ahead of me whom was silent during the entire exchange. We walked quickly but before we passed the point; I looked back and smirked. He was frozen like a statue in the middle of the crowd. I blinked as a tiny tint of picture revealed itself in the back of his picture. I could have sworn it was a red and white _uchiwa_ fan. I shrugged, oh well; it's none of my business. But there was a tingling in the back of head.

* * *

Do I spot someone familiar? Find out in the next chapter! Stay tuned and please review people!


	3. Chapter 2: Farewell Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters Kishimoto does! This story contains explicit content which means yaoi people!

Me: Chapter Two is finally here and thanks to you all for the reviews. To **greywindfalcon** here is a longer chapter and to all of you my important reviews again thanks for reviewing. So enjoy the chapter. I dedicate this chapter to Dean. So be grateful!

* * *

Chapter Two

_In Konoha_

"Aniki, where are you?" A soft voice asked through the phone as he shook his short raven hair with his pale hand.

"Otouto, patience, Shisui has told me that _he_ is coming soon." A smooth timbre replied.

"Really, Aniki?" The person remarked, smirking at the very thought of their prey coming to them…soon.

"Hai, however it seems that our dear cousin had a confrontation with _ex_ Namikaze matriarch" The other person said in the phone, amused by his cousin's unfortunate luck.

The little brother scoffed. "What an idiot, he should have known better than to irritate her. After all it is general knowledge that she is bi-polar."

"Hush, Otouto, it is not his fault that he had bumped into the former Matriarch; our dear Hokage did not choose her because she is weak." The older reprimanded.

"Hn, whatever" He said, moodily and he is inwardly ashamed by his brother's reprimand. Then suddenly a knock interrupted them. "What is it?" He asked harshly. The door opened to reveal his mother; Uchiha Mikoto. She smiled at him.

"Ohayou, saiai, is that your older brother?" She asked him when she saw the phone in his hand. Sasuke blinked at her; surprised by her appearance.

"Kaa-san, what are you doing here?" he asked, frowning at her. "Shouldn't you be with father in the meeting?"

She beamed at him gently. "Iie, your chichue has cancelled it because Minato asked for a meeting with all of the Clan Heads." She replied.

"Aah, it must be because _he _is coming back to Konoha" He mumbled to himself. Mikoto hearing his mumble; suddenly gave a loud squeal of happiness.

"Naru-chan is coming back?" She asked her son, excited at the very thought of meeting her best friend's youngest son again.

Sasuke winced at the sound. "Hai, kaa-san." He told her before returning to his conversation with his older brother.

"Aniki, kaa-san knows" he informed him whilst watching his mother from the corner of his eye. The Uchiha Matriarch only bounced around with happiness before leaving her son's office whist muttering about throwing a party for her soon-to-be-new-son. The youngest Uchiha sweat dropped at the sight of his normally elegant mother acting so unUchiha like.

"Well, she was bound to know sooner than later, Otouto besides this is our mother we are talking about" Uchiha Itachi replied, bemused at his brother. Sasuke scowled at the phone.

"Tch, you know the plan, Aniki, so stick to it." He said still scowling at the phone.

Itachi smiled from his place, staring at the picture of a certain blond boy. "Of course, what do you take me for?" He asked him, icily. His garnet eyes were glowing with untold desires. Sasuke only scoffed at him, not a bit perturbed by his brother's tone.

"Otouto, an Uchiha always gets what they want in the end, no matter how hard our prey is." At that the younger Uchiha smirked.

"They can always run but they can't hide…" He finished, chuckling with dark amusement.

* * *

_In the Whirlpool Country Airport_

"Kaa-chan, please stop strangling me with your hug" I pleaded to my mother whilst trying to get away from her 'hug of death'. She only ignored me and continued with hugging me. Finally, knowing that she couldn't be deterred, I gave up without any effort. A few minutes later, she released me.

I gave an exaggerated gasp, clawing for the much missed oxygen. "Oh air, how I missed you, dattebayo!" I exclaimed dramatically. My mother rolled her eyes and whacked me in the head.

"Itai!" I shouted in pain. I quickly turned to face my mother, pointing accusingly at her. "How could you do that to your own son?"

She smiled at me with hidden tears on her eyes; my hand slowly fell down beside me. I knew that those tears were for me. My mother, Uzumaki Kushina is sad that her youngest son is now leaving her for the first time. Again, I felt like my world is ruined. I really hate my life.

"You are and will always be my beloved son, I will miss you so much but I know it's time for you to go out to the world and live your life." She told me. "I will be grieving over but I will understand that you need to repair the bonds between our families."

I stared at her with a dejected look. I too understand that it's time for me to be independent but I feel like it's too soon. "Hai, I understand, kaa-chan," I frowned. "But do I really need to live with _them_?"

My mother gave me a look and I slowly backed away from her until I bumped into a wall. I nervously smiled at her and waved my hands, trying to explain, babbling away incoherently.

"It's not like I don't want to" I explained whilst mentally adding _I really don't want to_. "But why can't they just come over here and rent a house or something, it's not like they wouldn't be able to afford it."

She raised an eyebrow. "Because I know that you would rather jump into a bridge than live in the same roof as them." She said. I looked the other way to hide my upset face. Damn, she knows me too well for my own comfort.

"Fine!" I raised my hand in the air as a sign of exasperation. "I give up!" Then I went back to walking towards the passport check point so I would be able to board early. She went quickly to my side and wrapped her fragile hands around my right arm.

"Thank you" She whispered. I smiled. Sometimes being an Uzumaki means we are too stubborn but that doesn't mean we are too bull-headed on knowing when to give up.

When we reached the check point, I knew it was time to say goodbye. We stared at each other for a long time. She smiled at me; her emerald eyes filled with sadness but with joy as well. Her smile was bittersweet. My mother caressed my cheek with full adoration.

"Take care, Naru-chan" She said. I grinned at her and quickly drew her into a tight hug. I can smell her sweet rose perfume which is like the autumn itself.

"You too, kaa-chan" I told her before releasing her from the tight embrace. I slowly walked away from her knowing if I linger for too long; I would start crying.

"Farewell, my sachi." A voice says silently but precisely, my mother knew I have sharp ears. I smiled and I felt hot tears slowly dripping down my eyelashes. I know I'm being dramatic, but hearing her voice and being in the same room with her is different.

I gave a shuddering gasp before trying to collect myself together. "Get a grip, you're Uzumaki Naruto, you should act better than this." I told my harshly. A few people heard this and gave me a few stares that clearly say 'The poor boy is mental' or 'First sign of madness is when you're talking to yourself'. I gave them all a sharp glare. They all quickly looked away or went back to their business but I knew they're still looking. I snorted. Nosy people; can't mind their own business.

I arrived at the boarding point. A tall blonde was there taking checking people's boarding pass and passports. When it was my turn, I gave her a smile and handed my passport as well as my boarding pass. The lady as I checked her nametag is Yamanaka Ino but she seems to be familiar and I can't place when I might have met her. She quickly gave them back and gave me a secretive smile.

"Enjoy your flight, sir!" She said happily. I eyed her suspiciously and replied "Thanks" before walking briskly out of the room. What a weird woman.

A few minutes later; I was finally sitting in first class. My mother is rich even without the money from my father's assets. She is after all the Uzumaki heiress and I am the heir to all of it. I snorted, like I'm going to be a business man. My ambition is to become the best doctor in the whole Elemental Continent like my godmother Senju Tsunade, whom was the Godaime Hokage of Konoha.

Suddenly, a small crackling sound from the intercom interrupted me from my musings. "_Hello, this is the Captain speaking, in a few minutes we will be taking flight, so sit back and enjoy the flight, thank you"_

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. This is going to be a long flight I thought to myself as I checked my watch. It was 15:00 in the 24 hour clock and the flight is 13 hours long. I gave a huge sigh. I'm going to sleep.

* * *

'_**Ring-a-ring-a-roses,**_

_**A pocket full of posies; **_

_**Hush! Hush! Hush! Hush! **_

_**We're all tumbled down.' **_

_**Giggles rang clearly across the playground. Children were laughing and playing happily with each other whilst parents watched over them softly in pride. **_

_**A small boy was easily the most beautiful child anyone had ever seen. Eyes as sea-blue as the sky, and seemingly almost as vast looked at his playmate, filled with innocence and adoration. His hair was the most golden-blond his playmate had ever seen. The young raven was staring at him at awe as the young blond was the picture of angelic. His face was round, in that way that children's often are. On each of his cheeks were three lines, seemingly drawn on to his face that should have detracted from his looks. Strangely enough, they suited him and added to the mischievous look.**_

"_**Naru-chan, do you promise to be mine forever?" The young raven asked his beloved. The young blond beamed at the said raven.**_

"_**Of course, Nawu-chan promises to Sasu-chan." The other replied. A small smirk bloomed at the ravens pink lips after hearing the blonds reply.**_

"_**Good because you are mine" He told him. Obsidian eyes stared at the young blond with possessiveness and love. Raven hair falling perfectly on his pale porcelain face with his aristocratic nose. The typical good looks of an Uchiha.**_

"_**Aishiteru, Sasuke"**_

* * *

"_Good morning everyone, its 3 AM in the morning and we have now arrived in Konoha and then we will be landing shortly. Please put your seatbelts on." _The Captain announced cheerfully. I sat up and groaned. Why does everyone always interrupt my sleep whenever I dream of _him_? I slowly put on my seatbelt and fell asleep for a few minutes before once again someone interrupted my sleep. Argh! I just wanted to kill someone. Unfortunately, I would go to jail If I did and condemn myself in going to hell which I would not risk my life on whatsoever.

"_Thank you for taking the __Uzushiogakure airline and have a nice journey. Goodbye." _Finally, I arrived, thank Kami; all I wanted to do now is go home and sleep. A dark thought came to my head. I have to meet them first and then sleep in the same house. Oh god…

* * *

_Konoha District Hotel_

A tall blond man paced in front of his desk whilst his friends stared at him in amusement. One of them; a Nara spoke up "Minato, you are too troublesome, stop pacing; you're making us all dizzy."

Namikaze Minato, former Yondaime Hokage, now one of the senate in the council, swung his head to glare at one of his best friend in frustration. "Urusai, Shikaku" He said and went back to pacing.

The other members of the council looked at each other for a few moments before whispering to each other.

"Do you think he has gone mental?"

"No, I think it's a case of being nervous after all; his youngest son is coming back to Konoha for the first time in years"

"Hn, he's an usuratonkachi."

"Minato truly is an idiot"

"Man, this is the first time I would agree with a Hyūgaand an Uchiha."

"Urusai, Inuzuka"

"Sheesh, a compliment and you act like a prick from high school"

A vein threatened to burst from a certain blond man's head as the conversation behind him continued. As he quickly reached his boiling point, Minato finally snapped.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU AND YES THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO, TEME!" He yelled at them. All of the most powerful and dangerous men cowered beneath the blonde's wrath. Maybe pushing him wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a secret place…_

"Kisame, wrap this place up before the authorities get here." A man told his subordinate as he slowly cleaned his katana after wielding it. A big blue haired man saluted his boss before picking up the corpse from the floor, and then he slowly walked out of the room, leaving the dangerous man alone in the dark room. The room was silent as the man continued to clean his weapon when his phone suddenly rang, echoing across the room.

"Who is it?" He asked abruptly in a monotone voice.

"_Itachi, it's Shisui, he's here" _The caller replied.

"Hn, you know what to do" Itachi said before snapping the phone shut. Gracefully, he re sheathed his katana before putting it down whilst bringing out a picture. The handsome man stared at the picture for a few moments before saying "Soon you'll be ours, Naru-chan"

* * *

Thank you so much for reviewing everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review!


	4. Chapter 3: A reunion?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters Kishimoto does! This story contains explicit content which means yaoi people!

A/N: I am so sorry, I haven't been updating as much. This is due to my faulty laptop and my upcoming exams next week. Unfortunately, I have to revise for my Geography GCSE exam. Again, I apologize. This is my promised chapter. Thanks people to the people who have reviewed. I just want you guys to know that I really appreciated it!

Now on with the story, enjoy!

* * *

_In Konoha Airport_

A loud group of people talked among themselves as I slowly walked past them. I grudgingly rubbed my eyes as I watched travelers looking for their family or friends in the departure point. I cringed inside, I have to look for him and I do not want to see his face ever. I know my face must have been a sight for the people walking past around me.

A gaggle of giggling girls strode past me; gossiping about some new club in the Konoha High District. One certain pink bubble haired girl giggled about the owner. I frowned she seemed familiar, like I have met her before. Maybe I should check…with that in mind, I tried to follow them whilst trying to eavesdrop and no it's not like I'm infringing their privacy or anything. Seriously, I am not. Anyway back to the giggling young women.

"He is so fine; you should have seen his face and body, my God if I wasn't married to Lee, I would have snatched _him _straightaway." She told her friends. A small brunette laughed quietly to herself, her voice entices me to go and talk to her. However, what the small brunette said made me gape.

"Sakura-chan, you are so naughty for even thinking of that." She reprimanded her friend. Sakura only laughed, shaking her short pink hair away from her twinkling green eyes. None of them noticed me striding towards them with determination. However before I could even reach them; a crowd people suddenly besieged them. My eyes widened, damn it! I tried to walk past the people; unfortunately this wasn't just my day. I pouted as soon as I realized that they were gone. I lost my only chance of meeting my childhood friend.

Dejected, I slowly walked towards the Departure Point which leads towards Konoha. I guess it's time to face the lions…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"Argh!" A red head screamed in frustration as he tried to park his car. It seems that fate isn't favoring him at all like a certain blonde. People stared at the older son of Namikaze Minato as they sweat dropped at the sight. Finally, what seemed to be an eternity; the poor regal titian parked his red SSC Ultimate Aero near Konoha Airport.

Long legs clad in tight black trousers got out of the car, followed by a broad body with a white Armani shirt clinging loosely around his rock hard body. Long crimson hair trailed down his neck wrapped by a black tong. Bright hazel eyes stared at the women with unbinding desire before being hidden by Dolce & Gabbana black glasses. His sensual red lips drew into a hungry smirk as he strode past the common people in his Jimmy Choos shoes.

Namikaze Kyuubi, CEO of Namikaze Corporation walked towards the Departure's Point; trying to seek his younger brother with a barely restrained excitement. Then suddenly, he spotted a golden head among the heathens; his brother was walking among them like an angel on earth. Kyuubi grinned. His little brother has indeed come back to Konoha.

The older son glided gracefully towards the blonde. He paused looking at him up and down. Uzumaki Naruto was clad in black jeans with a blinding orange shirt for a top and a pair of white converse shoes. The Shodaime's necklace was clasped loosely around his neck with a black string. His blonde hair falling carelessly around the heart shaped face and curled slightly to frame his inky gold lashes which feathered his ocean blue eyes. Overall, he is the most beautiful male in Konoha and that's an achievement…well according to Kyuubi himself.

He sighed; it seems that he would never get over his brother complex, before flying towards his brother. Oh well, it couldn't be that dangerous if he gave in to his desires now or could it?

* * *

A small disturbance in the air warned of incoming danger. I heard a sound of 'swoosh' in the air and tried to dodge whoever is behind me but unfortunately I was caught. I barely moved before I was embraced against a hard chest. I could smell the spicy perfume of DKNY; I sniffed again, I remember this perfume. A sense foreboding came to me. I know only one person who wears this perfume and he is someone I despised. I gritted my teeth together. He would pay.

"Naruto-chan, did you miss me?" Kyuubi asked him cheerfully. I flinched away from my older brother; I am already regretting coming back in this place. Kyuubi blinked down at me when I didn't answer his question. I punched him full in the face. My poor older brother went down with a thud whilst I stared down at his crumpled form.

Some people screamed and ran away whilst others tried to call 911. I ignored them and smiled sadistically. Who is missing who now? Again, I failed to remember that I was acting like my psychotic mother. But what no one knows wouldn't hurt anyone now, would it?

Somewhere in Konoha; a dangerous Uchiha chuckled as he watched the scene from his dark abode. Namikaze Kyuubi never stood a chance against his little brother.

Kyuubi groaned. Damn his brother had a mean right hook. He slowly tried to stand up but winced at the pain on his cheek. My older brother stood up; then gave me a watery look.

"Why did you hurt your poor aniki, Naru-chan?" He cried to me. I only gave him a dark look before staring outside.

Kyuubi sighed. "Naruto, I know you still hate me but please try to understand that it was the right choice." He told me.

I stubbornly refused to say anything. I know I'm acting like a bratty child right now but a decade of hatred could never be erased by simple explanations. My father threw my mother away like she's a worn doll and never once tried to apologize for his actions. For me that had been a mark of arrogance and selfishness. I hate people who are like that; they just take things for granted.

"I think it's a bit too late to ask me for forgiveness, Kyuubi" I told him, I refuse to call him my aniki. For me he never existed since the day he decided to side with our father.

He gave me a sad look but only sighed before trying to take my luggage. "Come on everyone's been waiting for you, especially father and Tsunade-sama."

I looked up with barely contained happiness. "Tsunade-baachan's here?" I asked him. Kyuubi nodded in reply.

"Yup, she just came back yesterday when she heard you coming back here." He informed me. I smiled to myself. At least I have my Godmother with me.

"Besides she arranged a huge welcome party for you and invited everyone." He continued. I stopped and I know I was gaping like a fish.

"What?" I finally chocked out. Kyuubi only grinned at me. Stupid sadistic older brothers, I cursed in my head.

I stomped the rest of the walk angrily. "Oi, Naruto, come back, don't be angry!" He shouted after me as he tried to catch up with me.

Finally, he did catch up with me before grabbing my hand with his pale ones. I frowned up at him and tried to pull away; the stupid red head happened to inherit father's monstrous strength as well. Great, I thought to myself sarcastically.

He bit his sensual red lips and peered at me through his inky black eyelashes. "Don't be upset, otouto, you've always been precious to us, after all you're the baby of the family." He told me.

I stopped struggling and gave up. It seems that my older brother is really desperate to have me back. It wouldn't hurt to try to be at least nice.

"Fine, I give up, come on I want to go and prepare" I said. Kyuubi, ahem, I mean my older brother smiled happily and lead me to where his car is.

When we finally reached where his car was parked, I stopped and raised my eyebrow as I stared in full amazement at his red car.

"That is one hell of a car!" I told him with full admiration. He gave me a full blown grin before imparting one of his predatory smirks to a poor bystander. The latter gasped before fainting right in front of the pavement. I sighed; another victim.

Kyuubi grimaced as I grabbed his hand and forced him away from the scene. "Come on, dearest aniki, before you make another one faint" I said as we got on his car.

The suave red head turned and flashed his little brother a delightful smile. "Why?" He asked. "Jealous, don't worry, Naru-chan you're the only one in my heart"

I twitched. _Why that arrogant twit!_ I thought to myself as I tried to control myself from killing my so called brother. Then I sighed. Maybe this won't be bad after all, and then I looked to see my brother flexing his bulging biceps to a bunch of women. I twitched again, I take it back. This is really a disaster...

* * *

Birds are singing, the moon is shining, people are dancing and Sasuke the second Heir to the Uchiha Empire is sulking. Yes, sulking. Standing in the vast space of the Senju's backyard garden is the handsome raven, attired in a tight black Giorgio Armani suit with a snow white shirt underneath, clinging so tightly that it outlines his ripped six pack abs. The wind blew softly as if to sooth the gloomy raven below, strands of bluish black hair whipped back to his face as a pale hand came up to fling them, revealing a pair of obsidian eyes fringed with inky eyelashes and soft pale lips.

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice exclaimed excitedly from behind him. The handsome raven turned around to stare blankly at the rosette before him. A smirk came into full bloom.

"Sakura," He greeted her rather warmly. Sakura smiled back and embraced him enthusiastically.

"How have you been?" She asked him as she let go of the raven. Sasuke straightened himself.

"I am fine" He replied, "And you?"

She grinned, her soft emerald eyes glinting in the bright party lights. "I am happy with myself and my marriage to Lee. We are hoping for a child now and we have been trying so hard but…" She trailed off, her eyes turning sad.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "But…?" He repeated questioningly. The rosette looked at him fully, showing the tears that have gathered on the corners of her pain filled eyes.

She inhaled and exhaled. "But I am barren, Sasuke-kun which means I wouldn't be able to achieve my white picket fence, mine and Lee's dream of a big family." She continued softly without any emotion or indications that she is saddened by that fact.

The Uchiha blinked at her before giving the rosette a hug. Sakura started when strong masculine arms wrapped around her so suddenly. She relaxed and inhaled in her former crush's sandalwood scent.

"Thank you…" She whispers to him. The ever so tightening of the arms around her was her only reply.

Suddenly a commotion inside interrupted the two's moment. Sakura withdrew herself from Sasuke's embrace and looked inside the window next to them. Big green eyes widened in shock as pink lips formed to say a name.

"Naruto…?" She says breathlessly. The Uchiha next to her stiffened in surprise before striding quickly to the entrance of the Mansion in what seems to be total desperation to see the person he ever love.

Naruto is here. The thought ran across his brain. _My_ Naruto. His mind growled as he finally reached his destination. Heart filled in anticipation, sweat forming around his temples as one of the rarest smiles graced his lips to welcome his bride to be. Naruto… His heart sang as his eyes landed straight into the said person's graceful form amidst the crowd.

* * *

_Half an hour ago…_

"Oh my…shit…!" Naruto screamed in fear as he held on tight at his chair. Kyuubi was driving the car at the speed of 130mph making the poor blond fear for his life. The latter was cackling wildly as he swerved the car around the pedestrians, making them scurry hurriedly out of the way.

His eyes widened in shock as he spotted someone crossing the lane before pointing. "Kyuubi, you stupid moron, stop the car right now!" He shouted. Whilst an oblivious old lady slowly made her way across the road; humming Sesame street under her breath.

Kyuubi just raised an eyebrow and shouted, "What?" Naruto gritted his teeth. "Watch out for the old woman, you dumbass."

The red head's mouth dropped open in shock before stepping in the breaks; making the two Namikaze-Uzumaki brothers slam hard in the window shield, their seatbelts were the only thing holding on to them. They both groaned in unison as they straightened up from their position.

Naruto reached up to his head as it throbbed in pain and looked up to see the old lady still making her way across the road. "Oh Kami save us…" He muttered under his breath.

Kyuubi suddenly bounced up from his seat startling the blond. "Oh yeah, high five, bro!" He said enthusiastically. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance and gave him a glare.

"High five?" He screeched, the older brother flinched away from his little brother's wrath. "You nearly killed an old lady!"

Kyuubi grinned nervously. "Yeah but she's alright, see." He said pointing at the old woman that they nearly run over who was now entering a shop. Naruto twitched.

"Just…drive…more…slowly" He hissed through gritted teeth. Kyuubi blinked and nodded fearfully. Act more responsibly, Kyuubi. He thought to himself as he gripped on the steering wheel. Or your very own little brother would murder you. He screamed inside his head.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Council_

"He's still pacing." Tsume stated as she stared at her friend. Shikaku rolled his eyes as he flipped through a Heat Magazine.

"You don't say." He says whilst watching their leader pacing the carpet and shouting at the two Clan leaders in between.

"You, bastard!" Minato screamed to his best friend. Uchiha Fugaku rolled his obsidian eyes in exasperation whilst Hyūga Hiashi and Hizashi sighed in unison.

"You keep saying that however I have not done anything to make you angry or act in such an infuriating manner." The Uchiha drawled before giving him a smirk. The blond stopped and stared.

"Yes you did."

"No I did not."

"Yes you did."

"Name one thing that I have done to upset you during and before this period."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's what I thought." Fugaku says smirking triumphantly at the seething blond. Minato flashed him a glare before returning to his pacing.

Their audience eyeballed them before continuing their previous activities. "How long do you think this is going to take?" Inoichi asked his friend, Chouza, beside him. The eating Akimichi Patriarch paused from eating his caviar.

"Look at Minato, can you honestly say, he is going to stop worrying about Naruto's arrival?" He replied. The blond Yamanaka blinked then looked at the still pacing Yondaime. He turned back to his friend and sighed.

"You're right." He admitted and the two went back to watching the pacing blond.

* * *

When we finally arrived safely in our destination of which I am glad of, the sun had already set replaced by the shining full moon in the middle of the night sky. Kyuubi smiled at me as I got out of the car.

"Welcome home, little brother." He told me as I stared at the Senju's Mansion.

I smiled softly back at him. "Indeed I am home, Kyuu-niisan."

I gazed at the mansion before me and smiled enthralled by the huge white columns in the front which lead down the path to the entrance. Glass windows glinted from the moon's caressing lights and the beautifully arranged topiaries shone from its graceful luminance. Strong emotions burst through me as I continued to stare at what had been one of my homes before we left. I frowned at that thought. Now is so not the time to dawdle in the past.

"Come on, Tsunade-sama and everyone is waiting for you there." He told me as we walked. He then took of his sun glasses, revealing his almond shaped golden eyes. I blinked for the nth time today. I didn't even realize that he hadn't taken off his eye shades at all.

Then his words struck me. "Everyone?" I asked nervously. He laughed as we reached the front door and knocked.

Kyuubi smiled at me and raised an eyebrow. "Aww is Naru-chan afraid of seeing old faces after such a long time?"

A surge of anger went through me. Me? Afraid of them? He must be kidding me! I whipped around to face him. An anger filled smile plastered on my face. I am Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and I am not afraid of anything. Alarm bells rang in my head. I'm so going to regret this.

"Really? Well then go on and greet them!" He said rumbustiously and slapped me hard in the back as a butler opened the door.

"Kyuubi-sama and Naruto-sama please come in, the party had already started." The stern butler said as we stepped inside.

I glided inside and looked around the large hallway. It was shining with exotic plants placed in every corner. A beautiful grand staircase was in the middle with a huge family portrait in the center. Red carpet covered every step and Swarovski custom made chandeliers were placed in the carefully painted gold leaf ceilings.

"Naruto-sama?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw the two smiling mysteriously at me. I sighed inwardly. My homesickness must have shown when I had looked around the hallway.

"Shall we?" He continued and we both followed him.

We passed old painting of the former and current Hokages, the Senju, Uzumaki and Konoha's Clan Families as well as famous known history figures.

As I passed one; I recognized a well-known and feared figure. Cold sapphire blue eyes stared coldly down at me as his mouth formed in a tight stern smile. White blond hair framed his shape handsomely as the painter drew each detail of his face very well. His figure encased in a white and red robe with a sheathed katana by his side. The face and figure radiated power and superiority. My father. Iwa's sworn enemy, the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō (Konoha's Yellow Flash).

A hand came down and patted me in the head; I looked up. Kyuubi smiled gently at me. "Come on before Tsunade-sama personally come here and escort us violently."

I grimaced at the very thought of it. My godmother is not known for her gentle ways. We continued to walk until I can hear the loud babble of noise. I suddenly became nervous. After a decade, I am finally meeting them once again. I gulped in a lot of oxygen. It's time to meet them face to face.

The butler opened the varnished oak door. Kyuubi took my hand and gave me a smile as if to reassure me. I gazed at his sharp but soft amber eyes. I gave him a blindingly dazzling smile.

"Please welcome, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kyuubi and Naruto-sama, heir to the name of Namikaze-Uzumaki clan." He announced clearly as his announcement rang across the ballroom.

The chatter and the sound of music ceased immediately and every single guest turned to face me. I froze, uncertain at the attention they are giving me. I felt under dress since I am the only one not in formal wear and it made me feel shame for not wearing the appropriate clothing. A squeeze from Kyuubi reminded me that I am an Heir and therefore a proud and dignified power.

I stuck my chin up and raised my head high. This is the time to show these people the new Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and to show _them _that I will not take any crap at all.

Together, we strode gracefully to the center of the room. The swarm of guests parted like the red sea. As we approached the dais which was set on the front of the room with the most important people resting on the throne like sits fit for royalty which we are. A beautiful blond rose from her chair graciously. Liquid brown eyes stared down at me with warmth and she finally smiled.

"Welcome back, Naruto, my heir." She said. My godmother was splendid in her green ball gown; a low V-shaped neckline framed her huge assets and smoothly framing her hour-glass figure. Her platinum blonde hair was coiffed in an intricate braid to support the bejewel tiara on her head. Overall she is majestic in her beauty.

I bowed to her. "Yes I am back, baa-chan." I smirked. Take that. Her eyebrow twitched, an indication she is pissed that I pointed out her age. Then she finally disregarded it and enfolded me in a hug.

"You stupid, brat, be glad I am happy to see you or I would have punched you for that comment." She whispered.

I grinned and sniffed, taking in her sweet but comforting jasmine scent. It was the smell of home. I reveled in being in her embrace when suddenly a commotion behind me made the two of us unclasp form each other.

I twisted and stared in shock at the person before me. Obsidian eyes looked deeply into me and his sensual lips formed the familiar smirk.

"Hello, Dobe." He greeted me as I stared at him.

* * *

Thank you for being patient! And please remember to review, I would love to know what you think! :)


End file.
